


Glasses Don't Help You See Straight

by lau_ramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Drunk Karasuno, Drunk Yamaguchi, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Karasuno Family, Late Night Conversations, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Original Character(s), Party, Reader is the Mom Friend, Reader-Insert, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Underage Drinking, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lau_ramen/pseuds/lau_ramen
Summary: Tsukishima is dragged to a party by Yamaguchi after their victory against Date Tech.  With the night resulting in both of them getting drunk, Tsukki has to reluctantly depend on one of the three team managers to care for himself and his friend.  Under the influence of the alcohol, Kei opens up about himself and his insecurities as he and the manager attempt to care for a shitfaced Yamaguchi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Glasses Don't Help You See Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy here's my first Reader X Haikyuu fic. I wanted to write about Tsukki because he's my favorite in the series, and I also thought a fic where he has a little too much to drink could be very wholesome. 
> 
> Throughout the story I'm using the word Heza for the reader. Heza, written with the katakana ヘザー, is a word meaning Heather. It is pronounced hā-zah :)
> 
> I'm writing the ✨ r o m a n t i c ✨ parts kinda subtly so you can read it as Tsukki x Yams or Tsukki x Haza. 
> 
> WARNING: TEENAGE DRINKING IS BAD 
> 
> 𝒴𝑜 𝒾 𝑔𝑜𝓉 𝒶 𝒻𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑜

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukki's head felt fuzzy. He glanced down at the red solo cup in his hand and lazily sloshed the amber liquid it contained in slow circles. The strong scent of liquor had long since filled the kitchen and living room of Nishinoya's home. Loud music vibrated the wall Tsukki leaned against, the rap music only adding to his slightly hazy state of being. Louder yet were his teammates, whose obnoxious shouts and chants reverberated off the walls and into Tsukishima's face. He frowned, rubbing the lobe of his left ear with a bandaged finger as if subconsciously trying to block the shouts. Usually, he was good at blocking things out.

Bright LED lights previously relocated from Noya's room lined the four walls of the living area and one in the kitchen. They flashed bright colors and illuminated the mess the Karasuno boys had left in the previously tidy family home. The ottoman was littered with empty beer cans, and a few darker spots on the beige furniture alluded to some spillage that had occurred throughout the night. Yamaguchi was stretched out on his stomach, sound asleep, on the large couch that furnished the room. His long legs curled up over the arm of the couch, and his back rhythmically rose and fell with his breathing. Yamaguchi was one of the reasons Tsukishima remained away from his other teammates. He had taken a seat in a wooden chair by the bookcase adjacent to his snoozing teammate, and there he had mulled over the night's events.

Tanaka and Nishinoya had hosted this party in celebration of their recent victory against Date Tech. Tsukki didn't understand their need to celebrate, it was only a sports club game after all, but Yamaguchi had begged him to go so really what other choice did he have. Tsukishima shifted slightly in his chair, leaning back to spread his long limbs in a lazy manner and raising his cup to his lips. He took another sip of his drink (at this point he wasn't exactly sure what it was) and turned his golden eyes to what he could see of the kitchen. The Karasuno boys were strewn about on stools centered around an island cluttered with various beer cans and bottles. Suga was slumped over the table with his chin resting on his arms having a seemingly peaceful conversation with Daichi. Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were disturbing the peace with some sort of crazed dance competition. "Morons," Tsukki muttered under his breath before turning back to Yamaguchi. Yams had been involved in the festivities earlier, but he was a lightweight and it hadn't been long before he collapsed on the couch giggling before eventually passing out. Speaking of lightweights, it was a wonder Hinata was still standing. He had only had one beer, but his loss of coordination gave away his drunken state. Kageyama was viciously scolding the trio, but they didn't seem to notice.

A bit further from the group were Asahi and two of the managers. Kiyoko and Heza had come to the party together and were ultimately just babysitting the intoxicated Karasuno boys. Yachi had been deemed "Too young and pure" so she was ordered to stay home by Suga and the other girls. His eyes flicked over to Heza, who was rubbing Asahi's back while the currently flushed ace babbled emotionally to Kiyoko. Maybe it was the alcohol that made Tsukishima admire Heza's soft expression as she attempted to console Asahi. Yes, it was the alcohol talking. He didn't care for his managers like the rest of the Karasuno boys did. He was the normal one after all. Heza-chan seemed to sense Tsukki's calculated glare and turned her prismatic eyes to meet his gaze. "Shit." He muttered and turned away, ears red. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and frowned. It wasn't that he cared if she caught him staring, because clearly, he did not. It was the principle of the thing, he didn't want to be seen as inappropriate.

Shit. Heza had turned from Asahi and was walking over to where Tsukki was resting. He took another, more rushed this time, sip of his drink before leaning back in his chair and casually crossing his legs. Everything about Tsukki's appearance revealed the fact that he desperately wanted to not care about anything, but the alcohol swirling in his stomach greatly weakened that effect. Heza had a stupid caring smile on her face. _Stupid_.

"Is Yamaguchi alright? He passed out a while ago, didn't he?" Tsukki shrugged at the question. His perception of the situation felt clouded somehow. He turned back to Yamaguchi with a calculated glance. Yams looked alright. He looked peaceful. The sight of freckle-kun's soft expression caused Tsukki's own eyelids to droop slightly. He could really feel the booze now, and waves of dizziness were tempting him with the prospect of sleep. Heza's silky voice broke the effect slightly. "Kei? Do you want some water?" A sudden surge of annoyance filled the blonde's chest.

"Fuck off, will you? M' fine." His head fell forward with the words, and he pushed his glasses up his nose again.

Heza cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms."Damn Tsukki. You're pretty drunk."

Kei clicked his tongue and glanced back up at her, irritated that she shortened his name. "Tch, barely. You're 'nnoying."

The manager in front of him somehow took that as an invitation to take a seat cross-legged on the carpet, bracing herself with her arms behind her."Why are you not with the other? You're kind of alone over here."

Tsukki shook his head and gestured towards Yamaguchi. "I'm with hm'. Don't need you, j'st tired." He leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Maybe he could pretend to be asleep and she'd leave him alone.

"Oh. How much have you had?" Jesus, so many questions. Tsukki cracked an eye open in an attempt to death glare the manager in front of him. How much had he drunk? If Heza wasn't in front of him he'd probably attempt to count the cups and cans on his fingers. He had definitely partaken in the drinking more than he usually did.

"Enough." was the conclusion his disarrayed mind came to, yet his fingers raised his cup to his lips in defiance of his brain. Tsukishima scowled down at Heza, who was currently deliberating taking the blonde's drink away from him. She found something about his subdued state to be endearing, and her concern for him grew as he leaned down and began attempting to insult her into retreat. "Damn, you're 'nnoying, short'ss manager. Actually, maybe I should drink some more. Maybe it'd make you more tolerable." He smirked, taking another swig just for show. The liquor burned down his throat and warmed his body. _Mm, fuzzy_.

Heza's lips turned down slightly at the corners. Tsukishima's smirk widened, and he haphazardly splashed his drink in her general direction. She yelped and scooted backward, narrowly avoiding droplets of Sake Beer that splattered onto the carpet. "Tsukki! " She hissed, standing up and grabbing a napkin off the ottoman to dab at the dark marks on the carpet. He chuckled lowly at her irritation and raised his cup to his lips only to find it was empty. Frowning, he placed it on the nearby bookshelf and settled back into his chair. Heza was still viciously fussing over the liquid on the carpet.

"Having fun playing housekeeper?" Kei lilted mockingly. His teasing earned him a glare.

"You could help, you know." Heza frowned, nose wrinkling at the smell of alcohol that hit her face like a wall. Tsukki cocked his head, eyes rolling lazily to the spot on the carpet. "Tch " He braced himself on the arms of the chair and stood up, faster than he should have. Kei swayed for a moment before dropping back into the chair, sheepishly grinning. His glasses were crooked and his face was flushed. _Fuck, I'm drunk._ He shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

Yamaguchi stirred slightly on the couch, rolling over and opening the eye that wasn't pressed into the couch to glance at Heza and Tsukishima. The corner of his mouth twitched into a lopsided grin. "Tsuuuuukki?" Yams cooed from behind Heza's busy frame.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Gooomen Tsukki." Yamaguchi proceeded to pass out again.

"Hey Tsukishima-san, do you guys want a ride home?" Heza asked without looking up from the mess she was cleaning up. Kei hummed quietly to himself, pondering her offer. He certainly couldn't drive himself or Yamaguchi home in his current state. Heza-chan was the only one still sober besides Kiyoko, who was still preoccupied with the rest of the team. Yamaguchi needed to be taken care of. Tsukki nodded his approval at the idea, his lips turning upwards in another smirk even though the situation really wasn't all that amusing. "Alright. Let me just clean this room up a bit and then we'll go." Tsukki nodded again and watched as Heza walked to the kitchen to grab a trash bag from under the sink. She had to dodge the flying limbs of Kageyama, Hinata, and Tanaka as the wrestled for the last remaining hard seltzer water. Nishinoya had left the competition and was instead attempting to cheer Asahi up by offering him strange and slurred compliments. Heza returned with the trash bag and bustled about the room gathering up the empty cans and cups. Kei found that he enjoyed watching her clean up the place. Her energetic tidying was oddly calming.

Yamaguchi woke up again, this time managing to shakily sit up. He swayed on the spot before drunkenly falling back into the cushions, an idiotic grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Tsuukki?" He slurred, closing his eyes. "

What." Tsukki deadpanned, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

"You look funny" Yams giggled.

"Yamaguchi, your eyes are closed. You can't see me."

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty haha theres the first chapter. I think i'm gonna write the second one from Haza's point of view but i haven't decided. its really fun to write from tsukki's perspective
> 
> Also drunk yams is adorable im sorry
> 
> and also asahi would def be a v emotional drunk and kiyoko is everyones mom because suga and daichi are having a deep conversation.
> 
> Things will pick up more in the next chapter i promise. i just wanted to set the ✨ v i b e ✨


End file.
